Kisuke
by SinsofMidnight
Summary: SEQUEL TO "STRONG"! Really. Just how does Shindo Mizuki know Urahara Kisuke? Mentions UkitakeXPC briefly. Rated T for a brief sexual situation. No smut here, srry. XD ONE-SHOT!


**I know you all were waiting with bated breath for this little one-shot. XD It explains her relationship with Urahara and tells us he answer to Byakuya's question! **

**So enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

I saw Ran-chan the next day, walking with Toshiro-kun. "Hello, Ran-chan, Toshiro-kun," I greeted.

Toshiro's scowl melted into a gentle smile. "Hello, Mi-chan."

Ran-chan, on the other hand, launched herself at me in more of an attack than a hug. "Mi-chan!" she squealed. "How are you?" she asked.

I smiled. "I'm good." _A little sore, but good._ "How are you?"

"Well, I'm good, too. By the way, Urahara-san says you're welcome to visit him."

I flushed. "Kisuke couldn't have told me that himself?"

Ran-chan blinked, startled. "I wasn't aware you were that close to him," she said, thrown by my use of his first name.

Toshiro-kun was giving me a sideways look.

"Well, I've got to run!" I exclaimed, desperate to escape the awkwardness. "See you later!" I fled, flash-stepping rapidly back to the squad office. Thankfully, Jūshiro was outside in the sunshine, drinking the new tea I'd picked up soon after our "encounter". I didn't need more questions on the nature of my relationship with Kisuke. I laid my head down on my barren desk. _Damn him for telling Ran-chan!_

A few minutes later, I settled on visiting the crazy man.

I walked out to the porch to sit down by my new lover –I blushed, remembering. He looked over at me. "Hey, Mizuki."

I smiled at him easily. "I need to go visit a friend in the human world. It shouldn't be too long, but I thought you should know, considering I'm taking time off my duties."

He smiled. "Have fun, stay safe, and come back to me in once piece." His chocolate eyes went molten.

I laughed sensuously and kissed his lips. "Your place or mine?"

He smiled wickedly. "Mine, because I like making you scream."

I chuckled. "You are so conceited about that." I kissed him again, nipping his lip, before gently pulling away. "I'd better go."

Half an hour later, I walked down Ichi-kun's street and called up to his window. "Ichigo!"

Orange hair flashed in the screen before it opened and his head poked out. "Mi-chan? What are you doing here?"

"Come down and talk to me." I smiled.

He smiled back, and a minute later, his shinigami form jumped out the window to land next to me. "No danger, right?"

"No," I replied. "I was just wondering how you were doing."

He smiled at that. "Just a trip to check up on us?"

"Personal business," I corrected slyly. "Can I hug you?"

He nodded once and I wrapped my arms around him briefly.

It always made me smile that he liked my hugs –though he would never admit it. He wasn't exactly a fan of personal contact, but he let me hug him, because he understood my need for physical confirmation of friendship.

"Who else are you here to see?"

I began ticking off names on my fingers. "Chad, Ishida-san, Orihime-chan, Kisuke, Karin-chan, Ururu-chan…" I shrugged. "I think that's everyone."

He nodded. "Come on," he said, leading me back into the house. "Karin!" he called.

She clamored down the stairs a minute later. "Why are you out of your body, Nii-san?" she asked. Then she spotted me. "Mizuki-chan."

"Hey, Karin-chan. I was around and thought I'd say hi." I smiled at her. "So how are you?"

"Pretty good. You look well." She smiled back. "Your hair's a mess, though."

"It always is," I replied.

Karin-chan stood on tip-toe to kiss my cheek. "I have school tomorrow, so good night."

"Kari, sweetheart, are you still awake?" Kurosaki Isshin wandered into the room. "Hi, Mizuki-fukataichō."

"Hello, Isshin-san," I returned.

Ichi-kun blinked. " 'Mizuki-fukataichō'?"

"Yeah. I'm Jūshiro-taichō's new fukataichō. You didn't know?" I looked at him. Then I stared at his father. "How did _you_ know, Isshin-san?"

"Kisuke-kun mentioned it," he told me, shrugging.

"Kisuke is so dying when I get my hands on him," I mumbled to myself.

The look they gave me was almost comical.

I smiled sheepishly at them and said, "I'd better go talk to Orihime-chan. So I'll see you later, Isshin-san, Ichi-kun!" I hurried away, barely hearing the conversation behind me.

Ichi-kun was asking Isshin-san, "So how do you think she knows him?"

I spent a hour and a half talking to everyone else on my list before slowly making my way to Urahara's Shop. It's not like Kisuke needed to sleep, anyway. Let me rephrase that: it's not like I _cared_ at this point if Kisuke needed sleep. He had over-used his annoying tendency to spill the beans to one person and make my life incredibly awkward, so I figured stealing his usual nap-time should make me feel better.

I scowled and clenched my fists. He could be a real bastard, sometimes. Scientific, vain, egotistical, and caring, but a bastard none the less. When I arrived, I tapped lightly on the door.

A little girl with dark hair held up in pigtails opened the door. "Hello?"

I smiled at her. "Hello, Ururu-chan."

"Mi-" She stopped herself. "Mizuki-fukataichō," she greeted.

I held out my arms. "You don't have to call me that just because I am one now. Nothing has really changed. I'm still me."

I was graced with one of her sweet smiles as she hurled herself into my waiting arms. "Mi-chan!"

I laughed and cradled her to me. "That's better." I set her down five minutes late. "Is Kiskuke in?"

She nodded. "He's expecting you tomorrow." She took my hand to lead me in.

"Well, we'll surprise him." One of the many talents I'd gained before I became a fukataichō was suppressing my spirit pressure. And I _always _suppress it in the human world, which allowed me to surprise people like Ichi-kun and Kisuke.

She smiled. "Playing hide and seek is fun."

She led me into the kitchen, where I ran into Tessai-kun. I gave him a big hug and telling him the shop looked great. His joyful tears made me giggle and kiss his cheek. We walked into the living room –or what passed for one, anyway. Jinta-kun was on the floor watching TV while Kisuke dozed on the couch.

"We have a visitor," Ururu-chan announced in her soft voice.

Jinta-kun looked up at me for a second ant turned back to the TV, uninterested.

Kisuke opened one eye lazily. "Why hello, Mizuki. I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow."

I shrugged. "When have I done what you expected, Kisuke?"

He smirked. "That's true enough. How are you?"

I scowled at him. "Right now? I'm in a lousy mood. Previous to finding out you'd chosen to pass a message trough Ran-chan? A pretty great mood, although there was that moment of worry that Jūshiro didn't have enough self control to _not_ rape me when hyped up on Neru, which you and I created and Shunsui-san slipped into the tea. How are you?"

He shrugged. "So you figured out who gave it to him. If you wan the truth, Shunsui thought you also drank the tea on a regular basis. He also didn't know how you died." His eyes rested on me warily. "I didn't know, either."

"Ran-chan is going to die." I stated. "I tell her one little thing to keep secret, and now have the Seritei knows. If I wanted you or Shunsui-san to know, I would have told you my self." I sighed and sat down on the arm of the couch, my robe settling gently around me.

He sat up and moved closer to me, playing his fingers through my loose hair. "Why didn't you tell me, Mizuki?" he asked me softly.

I leaned into the comfort of his touch. "I didn't want you to worry about me."

"So you stopped coming to see me entirely?" He looked at me. "That's the way to guarantee I'll worry."

"I was too scared to come to the human world at all for a while, Kiskue. Isshin-san hadn't seen me until tonight, even though I talk to his kids often." I smiled. "But I missed you, if that counts for anything."

He smiled. "That always counts, Mizuki.

I slid my arms around him. "It's good to see you again. Father."

I had been a gifted psychic orphan, and he'd taken me in. I'd had to earn my keep, but he fed me and even loved me in his own odd way. I know things not even a higher-ranked shinigamis know, including many of his infamous experiments, being as I was his assistant and often his lab rat. Personally, I'd met and played with almost every captain, although none of them remembered it.

I'd actually been the first child he'd taken in, so it was just me, Tessai, and him running the shop. I cleaned it with Tessai after I fixed dinner every night. I'd been incredibly peaceful. It was because of him that I had known what Jūshiro's illness was, and that had guided my carreer choice. I'd become a doctor and a researcher, desperate to find a cure for him.

"-Mizuki, the house is on fire," he finished.

"What did I miss?" I asked, long-sense used to his attempts to regain my attention.

He looked a little disappointed that he hadn't frightened me, but he filled me in. we caught up and talked about friends and acquaintances.

"Oh yes. Father, Kutchki-taichō has asked me to join the Kutchki clan." I looked at him. "Is there any reason you can think of?"

"Not unless he remembers you braiding his hair when you were little," he replied. "If he connected you to me, yeah, I can see But if he hasn't, I can't think of anything else."

I nodded. "I couldn't think of anything else, either. Unless he was truthful when he said they wanted me for my power."

"Turn him down," he commanded. "No child of mine should _ever _be a Kutchki. I'll claim you."

I smiled at that. "Speaking of family, you don't mind me seeing my taichō in a romantic sense, do you, Father? Especially considering you personally provided us with a very _fun_ afternoon yesterday."

He smiled. "Just as long as you two practice safe sex!"

I eyed him wryly. "It really doesn't get any safer."

When I was back in the Seritei an hour later, laying naked in Jūshiro's bed, I turned to him. "About my business in the human world…

He looked at me and kissed my cheek. "What about it?"

"I had to go see my foster father, who demands that 'no child of his ever be a Kutchki'. He insists he'll claim me." I smiled.

"Who was your faster father?"

"Kisuke Urahara." I looked at him.

He laughed lightly. "I should have known." He claimed my lips slowly. "What does he have to say about us?"

"He provided the Neru, Jūshiro. He says, 'Practice safe sex.' "

Jūshiro burst out laughing and I joined him, suddenly just as proud to be Urahara Mizuki as I ever was to be Shindo Mizuki. May it never be said that I didn't have my father's sense of humor.

* * *

**I had to write this to explain her relationship with Urahara! I enjoyed it a lot... a little piece of fluff after my smut-a-thon. XD  
**

**Did this clear up some of the questions the other story left?**


End file.
